1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension, and more particularly, to the connection between a suspension control arm and an axle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional vehicle includes a vehicle frame having a pair of longitudinally extending frame rails that support the vehicle engine and body. The frame is supported on a plurality of ground-engaging wheels that are disposed at opposite ends of a plurality of axles. The vehicle may contain, for example, a steer axle on which the wheels are steerable by the vehicle operator, a drive axle whose wheels are driven by the vehicle engine, and one or more non-driven trailer axles. Each of the axles are coupled to the vehicle frame through a suspension that dampens movements transmitted between the wheels and the vehicle frame.
A conventional suspension includes a forward or trailing arm by which an axle is mounted onto the vehicle frame. One end of the arm has a sleeve through which the axle is inserted. The axle is secured against movement relative to the arm by one or more welds. This conventional suspension, however, suffers from several drawbacks. In particular, the connection between the arm and the axle is a highly loaded joint. As such, the welds used to attach the axle to the arm are subject to fatigue failures. Several attempts have been made to eliminate the welded connection between the axle and arm including the use of U-bolts or clamps to couple the axle and arm. None of these suspensions, however, uniformly clamps the entire outer surface of an axial cross-section of the axle.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a vehicle suspension that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.